


Turn Off the Dark

by deadwritersociety



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Drinking & Talking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 13:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadwritersociety/pseuds/deadwritersociety
Summary: Enjolras and Grantaire make the walk home after a failed protest.





	Turn Off the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indigo_penstrokes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_penstrokes/gifts).

There was supposed to be a protest that night. Something that would most likely turn violent. Most of the guys backed out. 

Enjolras, of course had shown up. Grantaire did, as well, but of course it was to be debated whether or not it was the alcohol (gin, this time) running his brain. The two stood in the empty street outside of the building they would have protested at hours earlier. 

“No one showed up, Enjolras,” Grantaire murmured. “No one is showing tonight. You can wait and wait all you want but no one is going to show.”

Enjolras knew he was right, but he still didn’t want to believe it, he didn’t want to admit that the stunning, no, belligerent drunk was right. “No. Someone will. Someone will show up.” He shook his head and kicked a couple pebbles before slumping down onto the curb.

“Come on, Enjoloras. You didn’t really expect anyone to show up, did you?”

“I did. You showed up, didn’t you?”

“Well… I am your number one fan, yea? I’m the biggest supporter out here, not to mention the biggest bottle of gin out here, too.” Grantaire took a swig of gin and sat next to Enjolras. “Come back to my place with me. I have drinks, I have weed, I have a couch you can sleep on. Don’t say no.” 

Enjolras took a deep breath before rolling his eyes. “Fine, but only tonight. Never again. You know I don’t stay the night at other places.” 

Grantaire handed the bottle to Enjolras. “Here, maybe it’ll loosen the stick up your ass.” 

Enjolras, surprisingly, did not have the energy to refute. He was tired, covered in a glaze of summer night kind of sweat, and getting drunk on his way home. He took a drink and scrunched up his nose. “How do you even drink this straight?”

“I don’t, usually. Tonight is different, I guess.”

“Why don’t you take care of yourself better? You’re falling apart, you’re tearing yourself apart from the inside out. You’re going to die soon.”

Grantaire shook his head. “It’s a little bit of a self-destruction method. I probably shouldn’t do it this much, in fact I know I shouldn’t. It’s bad for me, everyone says it is. I know it is.”

Sensitive topic; Enjolras could tell. “So, you paint, yes?”

“Sometimes, yea. Not often, but enough to say that I do paint.”

Enjolras took another drink before stumbling on a crack in the sidewalk. He was a lightweight, obviously. He stumbled right into Grantaire.

“Woah there, Enj. You okay?”

“Maybe? I don’t drink often.”

“I can tell. Let’s sit for a minute. We’ll let you get your bearings.” He directed Enjolras over to the curb where they could sit for a few minutes. 

Enjolras head fell onto Grantaire’s shoulder as he lazily looked up at the sky. “Look!” He pointed to the sky. “It’s a shooting star.” 

Grantaire laughed before a few more shot through the blackness of the night. “No, I think there was supposed to be a meteor shower tonight. This must be it.” 

The two quieted down as they watched the bright meteors fly across the night sky. 

“Enjolras,” Grantaire finally said. “I like you.”

“I’ve been waiting for you to say this, you know.”

“Oh, have you now?”

“For a while, actually.”

Enjolras turned to look at Grantaire before kissing him. Entangling his hands in Grantaire’s hair, the kiss was made of built up tension. It was passion and pain and forgiveness all in one. It was everything. 


End file.
